L-Drago Guardian S130MB
The BB-121C L-Drago Guardian S130MB is an Defense-Type Beyblade that was released in Japan in the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set on November 19, 2011, along with Duo Uranus 230WD and Wing Pegasis 90WF. The popularity of this Beyblade took off after promotional advertisement. The most distinguishing feature of this Beyblade is the "L-Drago Guardian" 4D Fusion Wheel which is constructed with two components: a Metal Frame and Core. While these parts resemble L-Drago Destroy's Fusion Wheel, there were no significant improvements made. Although, like all 4D Fusion Wheels, they can be rearranged for different performance modes, continuing the L-Drago beys signature Attack/Absorb configurations. A promotional article that featured this Beyblade sparked immediate buzz in the rumor mill. The article featured a product shot of both Wing Pegasis 90WF and L-Drago Guardian S130MB along with characters Gingka Hagane and Ryuga--illustrated by Metal Fight Beyblade manga series artist Takafumi Adachi. This piece of promo art quickly launched speculation that both Beyblades (and possibly Duo Uranus) would be featured in the manga series. However, with the conclusion of the "Ultimate Bladers" manga and the beginning of the "Zero G" series, it's reasonable to believe that this was purely a marketing device aimed to promote sales. Face Bolt: L-Drago III The Face Bolt shows L-Drago which symbolizes the constellation Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is similar to Meteo L-Drago's Face Bolt with the difference being a lighter blue hue. It also makes L-Drago show both of its hands to make it look more ferocious. This design is colored red and appears on a black Face Bolt. Fusion Wheel: L-Drago Guardian *'Total Weight:' 45.7 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 39.7 grams L-Drago Guardian's Metal Frame resembles L-Drago Destroy's Metal Frame because they both are designed as three dragon heads circling around each other. However, this Metal Frame is silver while L-Drago Destroy's is grey. L-Drago Guardian's Metal Frame has more details in it's design with a "suit of armor-like" or rather, "guardian-like design" in reference to its name; the dragon heads also appear to have sharper edges. L-Drago Guardian has higher recoil than L-Drago Destroy so L-Drago Guardian is better at attack than defense. PC Core *'Weight:' 6.0 grams L-Drago Guardian's Core is exactly like L-Drago Destroy's Core as they both have a six-sided square design and feature rubber for spin-stealing and shock-absorption. Their only difference is their color; L-Drago Guardian is opaque black with red rubber while L-Drago Destroy's Core is translucent blue with red rubber. It should also be noted that the PC Cores of both L-Drago Guardian and L-Drago Destroy are interchangeable with each other. L-Drago Guardian has two Modes. As with L-Drago Destroy, this can be changed just by rotating the Metal Frame onto the Core. They include, "Attack Mode" where the rubber is hidden underneath the Metal Frame's dragon heads for maximum Attack potential and "Absorption Mode" where the rubber is not underneath the heads in order to spin-steal, shock absorb etc. They are quite similar in size and shape, with just a slightly different profile to them. L-Drago Guardian is also slightly thicker and wider than L-Drago Destroy, as well as being "filled in" more on the underside to account for the extra weight. In performance, L-Drago Guardian performs about the same as L-Drago Destroy. Their only major difference is weight, in which L-Drago Guardian is heavier by about three grams. Although more testing is to suffice, for now, L-Drago Guardian is just a heavier, "clone" of L-Drago Destroy. L-Drago Guardian also has good Stamina as it can last while battling Phantom Orion, until Orion is just about ready to fall over. Spin Track: Shield 130 (S130) *'Weight:' 3.34 grams Shield 130 (S130) is a special Spin Track with a ring around the Spin Track's core, this was designed originally to be the largest Track in width so it could absorb hits, to reduce recoil, however BD145 is wider and absorbs hits more effectively. However, Boost Mode is exclusive to BD145 in conjunction with Hades therefore, BD145 is not recommended with L-Drago Guardian. Made only of plastic, S130 has a horizontal disk attached to its center. This disk actually consists of eight arms linked by some relatively round webs of plastic, which overall forms an imperfect circle. S130 is a rare height, as there are only a few Tracks with the same height: WA130 and 130, but this height is relatively pointless, and does not offer many advantages except Balance. This Track can be used in mediocrely useful combos such as MF Gravity Destroyer S130 RF/LF/MF/LRF/R2F, which with the multi-rotation of Gravity, and the over hanging of the Metal Wheel, this combo can take out most low-attacking Beys, as well as the S130 height taking out higher Beys. If it comes into contact with a low-height Attack combo, S130 may be able to reduce the recoil. Performance Tip: Metal Ball (MB) Metal Ball is a variation of Ball that, as its name implies, is made of metal. It is the heaviest Performance Tip to date. The metal allows for very low friction with the Stadium floor, while its ball-shape allows for maximum contact with the Stadium floor, increasing friction and making it harder to knock out. MB is extremely responsive to its launch technique used. It can be made to stay in the central area of the Stadium, or take on aggressive movement and flower patterns. MB is one of the most versatile Performance Tips available. Due to this, MB has found use in Defense Type and also Balance Type customizations and seems to work better in heavier customizations, i.e. MF-H Diablo Kerbecs BD145MB. As MB wears, it performs and grips the Stadium better, becoming increasingly responsive which makes it better for balance types. Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Gallery Bb121.jpg|With the Ultimate DX Set. O0336035411578588981.png 究極スライド19.JPG|Parts. 究極スライド20.JPG|Attack Mode. 究極スライド21.JPG|Absorb Mode. Guardian L-Drago.png Guardian.png Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.JPG|It's owner: Ryuga (Manga Only) Trivia *The S130MB combo was first used with Poison Zurafa S130MB. *L-Drago Guardian is a Defense-Type Bey unlike the Bey it's modeled after; L-Drago Destroy F:S, which is an Attack-Type. *L-Drago Guardian S130MB, Poison Zurafa S130MB, and Jade Jupiter S130RB feature the same Spin Track. *It's Core is just like L-Drago Destroy Gold Armored Ver.'s Core with an alternate color. *It is the only Defense type bey Ryuga has ever owned, and the only in the L-Drago Family. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Defense Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Merchandise Category:Manga Only Category:Merchandise